


Haze

by AshAndSnow



Series: A Drabble A Day Challenge [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A Drabble A Day Challenge, Canon verse, FrostIron - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble A Day #5: Haze</p><p>In which Tony has been hurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am keeping two of these up - this one and a college AU

The first thing he registers as someone rips his faceplate off is the smell of smoke tinted with the unmistakably coppery undertone of blood.

He hadn’t seen that shot coming from behind, tearing into his side and taking him down, crashing him into the broken up concrete.

Who was Icarus now?

“You utter _fool_!” an all too familiar voice sneers, a voice that shouldn’t be there. And everything is foggy through the smoke, his brain is fuzzy after the fall, but he recognizes that Loki is there and he is so happy to see him he can’t even feel worried that he has escaped the tower.

“What- hey, Dasher. What are you doing here? Huh?” The question is clumsy, but he doesn’t care.

“Looking after you. You are clearly incapable of doing it yourself.” The voice is pissed and it’s only because Tony knows Loki so well that he knows how to detect the slight note of panic, but he does and it’s there and Tony isn’t sure if she should be happy or sad. Still, it makes him laugh which in turn makes Loki sneer.

When they fall silent and the only noises come from the crackling fire somewhere close, from the battle further away and from the city all around, Loki wrenches off more of his armor and rests his hand on his side where the wound is, glowing green and warm, heat travelling through his body as the magic stitches him up.

“Thanks, Lokes.”

“You’re welcome, Stark.”


End file.
